seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Jolly D. Chris/@comment-30419083-20161229111552/@comment-4080028-20170110230749
Senpai...? 0_0 imitating Chopper's cute little dance whenever he's compimented and happy about it Calling me that won't make me happy, silly!! ^_^ But in all seriousness, I think you just touched my heart in return, buddy. T_T I usually have no idea what's going on in your life at any given moment (obviously,) so I wasn't expecting you to be sick today. That's horrible to hear! I hate being sick and how it feels, and so I can't stand the thought of someone important to me suffering the aches and pains of an illness (regardless if it's a simple cold or a serious fatal disease.) And so for your sake alone, I'll keep you in my thoughts and hope as hard as I can that you kick that ilnness' sorry butt. :D Here's hoping to a swift and safe recovery for my beloved fan. And on a side note, it may be because I recently watched the Marineford arc and had to see all the sad moments involving Ace and Whitebeard again, but knowing just how much I and my words mean to you, and that it comforted you so much right now, AND because I may still be in a very emotional spot at the moment, I just can't help but want to cry too. And I can't emphasize that enough, because I don't like saying pointless words with little meaning to them, ESPECIALLY towards people important to me like you. Your company alone means the world to me, and if it meant choosing between hanging out with you or simply get fan art without you, I'd obviously pick you in a heartbeat. I ADORE your fan art, especially so because hardly anyone goes out of their way to make as many as you do at such a quick a pace as you, and because I love your style and the fun and love and thought you put into each drawing; but what I love most of all is knowing that it came from someone as dedicated, supportive, kind, friendly, imaginative, fun, sweet and awesome as you. :) Nagisa, you have quickly become a close friend of mine simply through your generous spirit and radiant personality alone. That's why this response moved me so much, and why I'm hoping you feel better. If I'm like a a big bro-senpai to you, I guess that makes you my little brother-kohai then, huh? ;) Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if we develop a senpai-kohai or big bro-little bro relationship at some point, since a lot of the people closest to me have somehow ended up seeing me as a big brother or little brother figure at some point. lol And as someone who strongly cherishes his family and especially his siblings, I don't take my brothers and sisters lightly. They're like best friends you share everything with and get to spend nearly your whole lives with. My siblings mean so much to me, I'd even take a bullet for them. So just know that if you see me as your big bro, well, I'll gladly devote my life to my talented, friendly, awesome little bro. ^_^ ...And now I know why Whitebeard and Ace came to mind just now. lol Was thinking of all that and it reminded me how Whitebeard acts as an adoptive father to every pirate that works under him or allies with him. I guess in a way, I've sort of become something like that, but more as a big bro or little bro to anyone who treats me as such. ...So, I guess I'm more like Franky instead. XD Whoops. But mistakes can't be helped when you're influenced by such strong, passionate feelings, right? lol In short, I love seeing how much I mean to you, Nagisa. T_T It makes me want to try even harder and devote myself more to my work so you and everyone else who enjoys it can continue to smile, cry tears of joy and so on. In short, like Chris, I just want to entertain the world with my art, and to especially please my most beloved of fans, family and friends. Nagisa, here's to you, for being such a great guy. And here's to good health and a speedy recovery for my beloved friend from across the Atlantic. :) ...I still run my mouh way too much. XD Sorry for the lengthty comment. >.<';'